User blog:SilenceInTheLibrary/Sequel Discussion
Alright, it's been a long while since I've surfaced on the wiki. I still pop in every once in a while to check on things, and considering I've been thinking about new games to get recently, I was wondering how my friends over here on the wiki would receive a sequel? I think it is definitely time for a sequel. With Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag announced so soon after the initial release of Assassin's Creed III, I don't see any reason why the developers wouldn't want to see another game from the reboot. I still love Spec Ops: The Line as a military game and for its emotional output. With the original line of games being so...typically military oriented, to use careful word choice, I really don't mind what The Line had to offer, namely the psychotic stress of Walker, the vast space and landscapes of Dubai, and the pain of not being able to save someone. Don't get me wrong--the last thing I want from any sort of military game is an emotional wreck, but I don't mind story playing such an interwoven part in the gameplay and the gunfights area. So yes, I want to see more of what The Line gave us. So, do I want a sequel? Yes, yes I do. What do I want to see in the sequel? *A new character. I love Walker, but with his friends dead and himself...potentially dead I think it would be better to go with a new character, preferable someone with an archetype somewhat like Walkers, as long as they aren't having us delve into the past and bringing up any psyche matters that could have been given their own game. *A brand new location. What I love about everything in Dubai is how utterly incredible it looked. The Nest, the rooftops, the Spire, and everything inbetween, it just looked stunning and amazing and intimidating. I want to see more of that--but preferably not another desert or rocky area. With the sandstorms as a gameplay factor in mind, how about a flooded area of some sort? Maybe an area that's been hit by recent tropical storms or is in the middle of a hurricane evacuation? Maybe the characters are there to do a quick investigation before the storm hits, but get trapped and lost contact? Having to survive winds and rain and fighting off terrorists, can you imagine that? What I'm trying to imply, I think, is some sort of coastal area. *More psychological stress. I loved what they did with Walker, and how it all pieces together, and how you start to realize how wrong even you as the player have been up until now. *Antagonism play. In The Line, the person who appears to be the main antagonist--wait, here, I'll say it just in case anyone wants to throw it at me-- SPOILER ALERT. *--the person who appears to be the main antagonist, Radio Man, is really nothing but a cheap hack living on top of the world and sending threats while having fun, and is quickly shot and killed upon meeting him. Who really becomes the main antagonist, John Konrad, is revealed to but nothing but Walker's fucked up imagination, pardon my language. *Gameplay. And what I mean by that is, Spec Ops: The Line did a very good job at not filling its game with QTEs, something that game developers really seem to be having trouble with lately. Now despite all these points I've made, the last thing I want anyone to think is that I want a rehashed The Line. Oh no, while I do want to see a lot of elements from the reboot I also want to see a fresh new game all its own, which is what every good game is, isn't it? God forbid things take a turn like that of Uncharted 3 (which is literally the exact same plot and events as Uncharted 2, if you want to question me on my meaning, particularly 4:50). If that were to happen...Well, I'd be kissing the series goodbye. God only knows we've seen a slew of terrible writers come and go in recent years, more often than not ruining a series with their supposedly innovative additions. With that in mind, does anyone else want to see a new game and if so, what other sort of elements would you like to see in it? Chris (talk) 19:10, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts